To improve the quality and economic value of outdoor spaces, it is desirable to develop means to provide low-cost, multi-use structures, to facilitate such things as mounting for electricity generating PV modules, shade for cars, shade for outdoor activities, agriculture, aquaculture, and to promote other purposes and events. Ancillary advantages from green roofs, also called vegetative roof coverings or eco-roofs, include controlling water runoff and reducing subsequent water pollution from buildings, parking lots and other structures.
In addition, the economic feasibility of photovoltaic (PV) power systems and the need for distributed power generation at the point of use has lead to an increasing world market for grid-connected PV systems. Many times in areas where PV is most economically attractive, open land for PV installation is scarce or nonexistent. There is, therefore, a need to incorporate PV power generating systems in urban areas where land is not readily available. Target areas include parking lots, roadways, parks, campuses, watersheds, reservoirs, canals, open areas adjacent to buildings, and other open areas.